<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venus As A Boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863176">Venus As A Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam's POV, Based on a song, Erotic, Erotica, Homoeroticism, M/M, Muses, No Dialogue, POV First Person, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Teasing, Venus - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the bjork song of the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venus As A Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam often finds himself admiring Dom and today was no exception the man looked absolutely stunning splashing around in the cool water of the secluded swiming hole they were visiting.</p><p>His once pale skin tanned perfectly by the sun his forhead glistening sweat.</p><p>Adam couldnt take his eyes off him the older man completly infatuated by the others well built body and wicked sense of humor that suggested exciting sex.</p><p>Dom reminded Adam of some sort of greek god or better yet goddess his beauty immeasurable.</p><p>Adam adored everything about Dom from his unkept mop of hair to his pale green eyes down to his toes every inch of him is perfect in Adam's eyes.</p><p>Oh how he loved to hear all the filthly words that spilled out of Doms plump lips when ever they made love.</p><p>Adam enjoyed the sight of Dom underneath him squirming, moaning and craving more their bodies fiting togehter perfectly like two peices of a puzzle.</p><p>Dom's moans of pleasure are Adam's faviorite sound they are like a song to him echoing through his mind daily.</p><p>Adam stared back at the man his dark eyes full of lust as Dom striped off his swim trunks displaying his perfectly curved waist and hips tantalizing the scottish man by flirtatiously bending over. </p><p>Showing off his perfectly round ass blushed pink from the sun's rays.

Adam could already see his arousal forming.</p><p><em>What a tease he knows exactly how to turn me on every time</em>, Adam thought to himself tracing his eyes up and down the others body taking in every detail.</p><p>In Adam's mind Dom is the most beautiful creature on earth his beauty only to be compared with Venus herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>